Reto Fictober-Sakura Card Captor
by SakLiEsme
Summary: 1er vez participando en el Reto Fictober 2018 para el grupo "Retos Randoms De Randoms Fandoms" Pequeñas historias basadas en los personajes de anime CCS, con temáticas diferentes cada día.
1. Chapter 1

_**QUEDA CLARO QUE CCS NO ME PERTENECE ESTE HERMOSO ANIME ES OBRA DE LAS FABULOSAS CLAMP LAS MINI HISTORIAS SI SON 100% MIAS, ASI QUE**_ ** _ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO_ **

**DIA #1**

 **FLORES**

Sakura llego al salón de clases antes de que estas iniciaran, ya que le tocaba limpieza del salón y no podía darse el lujo de llegar "como siempre" segundos antes de que iniciaran las clases.

 _-¡Buenos días!-_ saludo una muy alegre Sakura.

 _-Buenos días-_ respondió serio su compañero de limpieza y clase Kiyoshi.

Sakura comenzó a limpiar la pizarra, concentrada en lo suyo su compañero le hablo

 _-Kinomoto …¿trajiste las flores para el salón?-_

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par _–¿Las flores?...yo…eto…¡si!-_ grito a su compañero, pequeño pero importante detalle se le olvido.

 _-Y ¿Dónde están? No las veo ¿acaso las olvidaste?-_

 _-Po…¡por supuesto que no, las tengo en mi mochila, si eso!-_

 _-Bien iré a la oficina del titular para entregarle unas formas, ahora vuelvo-_ Kiyoshi salió del salón y cerro la puerta.

 _-¡Hoeee! ¿cómo pude olvidar las flores? ¿en donde tengo la cabeza? ¿Qué voy a hacer?!-_ se lamentaba la esmeralda, entonces se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro …

 _-¡Libérate!-_ grito Sakura al momento que el dije de su collar tomaba forma de báculo, tomo el mazo de cartas que siempre la acompañaban y selecciono una _–¡The Flower!-_ al tocar con el báculo la carta se transformo en una hermosa jovencita de pelo rizado _–por favor ¿me ayudarías con un ramo de flores, es para adornar mi salón?-_ pidió Sakura a su carta amiga.

The Flower sonrió y asentó con la cabeza, comenzó a formar un hermoso ramo lleno de diferentes tipos de flores, tan coloridas, tan hermosas, tan llamativas que desprendían un agradable olor dulzón y se las entrego. Sakura agradeció el gesto y la ayuda de su amiga la cual volvió a materializarse en carta.

Cuando Kiyoshi entro al salón lo primero que vio fue el hermoso ramo de flores nada modesto por cierto que descansaba en el florero, llenando el salón de un agradable aroma, poso la vista en su compañera y esta como siempre tenia una hermosa y sincera sonrisa en su rostro, miro entonces de nuevo el ramo de flores y después la mochila de su compañera alternando la vista entre una y otra sin comprender como su compañera pudo meter un hermoso ramo de flores en su mochila y este no se haya maltratado, asi que con la duda solo sonrió a su compañera y tomo asiento en su pupitre.

Pronto el salón comenzó a llenarse de sus compañeros de clases y todos repararon en el hermoso ramo de flores, cuestionándole a Sakura en donde lo había conseguido….


	2. Chapter 2

**DIA #2**

 **ESTACIONES**

Sakura estaba preparándose para asistir a clases, pues empezaba un nuevo ciclo escolar La Secundaria. Habían pasado varios meses desde que Shaoran volvió a Hong Kong..

Sakura estaba frente a su tocador dando los últimos retoques a su cabello, cuando poso su vista en un cofre de madera grabado con su sello mágico, que también poseía dos letras S entrelazadas, que según la carta que venía con ese hermoso detalle significaban las iniciales de su nombre y de la persona especial de ella.

Tomo el cofre entre sus manos y se sentó con el en el borde de su cama, lo abrió y tomo las hermosas postales que ahí guardaba celosamente junto con las cartas escritas por su querido Shaoran. Las tenía acomodadas por orden que las recibió, cada una con una anécdota diferente, pero siempre con una frase de amor proveniente del descendiente de Clow.

Las miro con nostalgia y los recuerdos de todo lo que paso junto a Shaoran llegaron a su mente de golpe. Si no fuese por las cartas y las llamadas que ambos se hacían de vez en cuando las esperanzas de volverlo a ver, se habrían acabado hace tiempo.

Reparo en las fechas de las cartas y se dio cuenta como el tiempo pasaba y con ello las _estaciones_ del año, _cartas escritas en primavera donde le contaba el caluroso clima en Hong Kong, las flores estaban en su mejor vista, luego las cartas escritas en verano donde por primera vez Shaoran le contaba que estaba emocionado pues su madre había organizado un viaje a la casa que tenían en la playa para disfrutar las vacaciones, haciendo a un lado todo lo referente al consejo de ancianos que no estaban muy emocionados, cartas en otoño donde le contaba que seguía estudiando arduamente sus habilidades mágicas y como siempre artes marciales en compañía de Meilin y su siempre fiel amigo y mayordomo Wei, que también es su maestro desde que era pequeño y las cartas en invierno donde le contaba por enésima vez que a pesar de que el invierno no era tan crudo como en Tomoeda a él siempre le iba a desagradar el frío, pero que Wei se tomaba la libertad de consentirlo dándole chocolate caliente y uno que otro postre para apaciguar su disconformidad con el clima._

Fue entonces que Sakura acariciando el cofre y bordeando con sus dedos los detalles grabados recordó que ese fue el detalle por Navidad que Shaoran le envió como obsequio, un cofre tallado en madera de la mejor calidad, con detalles únicos y exclusivos en Jade hecho especialmente para ella (según palabras que una muy divertida Meilin le dijo en una llamada) y se sonrojo.

Se dio cuenta de todos los bellos recuerdos que albergo junto a su querido Shaoran y que el paso de las estaciones del año solo hacía que sus ganas de volver a verlo incrementaran, pues el amor que ambos se tenían era muy puro y resistente.

Guardo todo y salió contenta a su primer día de clases.

Aquí seguimos con el reto y el día #2, espero haya sido de su agrado


	3. Chapter 3

**DIA #3**

 **MATRIMONIO**

La cena transcurría de lo más tranquila, sólo se escuchaban los cubiertos al cortar la carne y el poco ruido del exterior de la casa.

-¿Podrías no hacer ruido al masticar?- preguntaba una malhumorada Sakura.

-¿Podrías evitar ruido al cortar la carne?- contestó Shaoran en el mismo tono que su esposa.

-No haría ruido si la carne estuviera en su punto perfecto, ¡la dejaste muy cruda!- gritó Sakura levantándose de su asiento apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su platillo.

-¡Pues no haría ruido al masticar los vegetales si estuvieran bien cocinados!- Shaoran igualo en movimientos a Sakura.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con el coraje reflejado en sus rostros, Sakura se desconocía si misma pues no explotaba con facilidad y Shaoran no podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando él amas se había atrevido a hablarle así a su amada esposa.

-¿Sabes?...no necesito esto, me voy a dormir- Sakura Salió corriendo hacia su recamara dejando a un Shaoran desconcertado.

-Sakura…Sakura…¡Sakuraaaa!- gritó Shaoran sin obtener respuesta, se dejo caer en la silla lleno de frustración al recordar la mirada de angustia de su esposa, se sentía el peor de los hombres por haberle hablado en un tono nada tierno, pero todo en esos días era un completo desastre.

Al entrar a su habitación Sakura por fin soltó las amargas lagrimas que venia reteniendo desde hace días, no quería que Shaoran la viera, pero ya no aguantaba la situación, "aquellos días" después de su _matrimonio_ y de haber vuelto de su viaje de bodas las cosas se estaban convirtiendo en algo pesado. Shaoran tenía varias semanas trabajando llegando a altas horas de la madrugada y saliendo siempre muy temprano, incluso había días que no llegaba a casa a dormir, a comer o a cenar, parecían completos extraños conviviendo en un mismo lugar. Sakura pensó desde lo más lógico que era el que tenía demasiado trabajo, hasta lo mas descabellado pero siempre factible posibilidad que su amado esposo tan pronto se había cansado de ella y encontró placer en otros brazos…ante esos pensamientos Sakura sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a despejar su mente en otras cosas que andar pensando lo peor.

Tomó del buró una fotografía enmarcada donde estaban ambas manos, la de ella y su esposo una posada sobre la otra donde lucían sus alianzas de _matrimonio_ , suspiró y sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel bello día de su boda. Tenían momentos buenos y otros no tantos, ambos eran diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos, pero en esta ocasión las cosas no habían salido bien.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo Shaoran recargado en el marco de la puerta

-¡Dios Shaoran, me asustaste!- con una mano sobre su pecho respondió Sakura ante aquel acto que la tomo desprevenida

-No era mi intención, cariño- se acerco a su esposa y se sentó a su lado, tomando también el retrato que ella ya sostenía,-Sakura, sé que he estado ausente en varios días, pero el trabajo me tiene esclavizado, no sabes la can….- Sakura poso un dedo sobre los labios de su esposo interrumpiendo su discurso,

-Shhh…lo sé, es sólo que me acostumbre a pasar tanto tiempo contigo, que me es difícil pasar la mayor parte del día sin verte o escucharte- Shaoran beso el dedo de su mujer y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-Mi cerezo, yo también te extraño, es por eso que paso mucho tiempo trabajando para terminar con todos los pendientes y así poder regresar a estar a tu lado y pasar mas tiempo contigo- decía Shaoran con una sonrisa tierna que derritió por completo a Sakura, -Te amo Sakura, nunca dudes de todo lo que siento por ti, eres mi persona especial, mi vida, mi amor, mi mujer-, Tomó a su esposa por la cintura y comenzó llenarla de besos y caricias, Sakura poco a poco cedió ante los actos de su esposo.

-También te amo Shaoran-

Y así se entregaron al placer que ambos conocían, porque aunque su _matrimonio_ tuviera buenos y malos momentos, no había nada que no se pudiera resolver conversando, porque esa era la clave de un _matrimonio_ comunicarse y amarse más.

 **Bueno aquí estoy con el día 3, ¿qué tal**

 **les pareció?...**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo !**


	4. Chapter 4

**DIA #4**

 **EN LA CAMA**

-Buenos días preciosa- Escuchaba Sakura como un dulce susurro en su oído, mientras seguía dormida en su cómoda _cama_ -Despierta dormilona- creía escuchar voces lo cual no podía ser porque esa mañana su padre estaría dando clases y su hermano estaría presentando un importante examen.

-Bueno, tendré que despertarte como a La Bella Durmiente- Dicho esto Shaoran poso sus labios sobre los de su novia, ésta sintió cálido aquel acto del cual aun no era consciente y al abrir los ojos enorme fue su sorpresa al ver al causante de su sueños más dulces, su querido Shaoran.

-¿Sha…Shaoran?...¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó muy ruborizada, pues justo estaba soñando con él y digamos que su sueño incluía besos y caricias.

Shaoran sonrió y con la mirada le señalo la mesita a lado de su cama donde tenía preparado un delicioso desayuno,-Quise sorprenderte, y al parecer lo logré- decía con una sonrisa –También me quedare a cuidarte y mimarte mientras te recuperas o en todo caso en lo que tu padre o tu hermano lleguen-

-Gracias Shaoran, pero puedo arreglármelas yo sola, además tú tienes tus cosas que hacer y no quiero que te molestes en cuidarme por culpa de mi torpeza- decía Sakura afligida, puesto que la lesión que tenía en su tobillo fue producto de una mala maniobra al dar un salto con las porristas, ocasionándole estar en reposo _en la cama_ por lo menos lo que restaba de la semana.

-¡Hey tranquila! Para mí no es molestia, además así pasare más tiempo contigo y lo que paso solo fue un accidente, a cualquiera le puede pasar-

-A cualquiera no, sólo a mí que parece que tengo dos pies izquierdos y una muy mala coordinació ía Sakura mientras hacia un puchero e inflaba sus cachetes.

Shaoran miro a su novia y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Sakura ya que se veía de lo más tierna haciendo esos gestos, tomo su mano y le beso la frente, ante este acto Sakura se sonrojo y sonrió a su novio, ambos mirándose a los ojos se debatían entre acercarse y juntar sus labios en un dulce beso o mejor dejarlo así.

Fue Shaoran que todo rojo rompió el contacto visual –Deberías desayunar para que te recuperes más rápido-

-Eto, eee, ¡si!.. mmm todo se ve delicioso, gracias Shaoran- respondió también Sakura, toda roja con una sonrisa en su rostro, miro a su novio y se movió de lugar _en la cama_ haciendo espacio para que éste se sentara cerca de ella, Shaoran entendió el acto y así lo hizo, ambos quedaron uno a lado del otro recargados en la cabecera de la cama, se abrazaron y se quedaron así por un buen rato, eso hasta que escucharon el golpe de la puerta de la entrada de la casa cerrarse y un grito…

-¡Monstruo ya estoy en casa, mas te vale que no te hayas levantado y arruinar mas tu torpe pie!- gritaba Touya desde la estancia. Shaoran palideció al escuchar a su siempre tan considerado cuñado.

-Touya solo iba a presentar un examen, volvería para hacer los deberes de la casa y cuidar de mi- decía una sonriente pero angustiada Sakura, pues sabía que su hermano armaría un revuelo si llegase a encontrar a Shaoran en casa y mas estando solos en su habitación, _en la cama._

 **...**

 _ **Y aquí estamos de nuevo con**_

 _ **el día #4, gracias por seguir acompañándome**_

 _ **en este reto, que me encanta y me divierte escribirlo.**_

 _ **También gracias por sus reviews me motivan mucho.**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana con el día #5 DE NIÑOS**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DIA #5**

 **DE NIÑOS**

"Pero si es un encanto", "Que hermosos ojos", "Será toda un damita", "deberías déjale crecer el cabello", "Que tierna es", "Se parece tanto a la difunta Nadeshiko"… tantas y tantos halagos llovían alrededor de la menor de los Kinomoto incluso algunas "observaciones" le hacían a Fujikata Kinomoto sobre su pequeña hija Sakura. Con apenas contar con 5 años de edad Sakura era una niña muy linda, respetuosa, amable, algo torpe como le decía su hermano mayor Touya y es que esa cualidad en particular la había heredado de su madre, según le contó su padre alguna vez, además de heredar su hermosa sonrisa y sus bellos ojos color esmeralda. A su corta edad Sakura sonreía todo el tiempo y a pesar de no contar con una figura materna en su vida eso no le impedía ser tan cálida con los demás, ayudaba a su padre y hermano en los deberes de la casa, ayudaba a sus compañeros y vecinos, siempre con una sonrisa tan sincera pues en ella no había maldad, ni distinción si podía ayudar a las personas y estaba dentro de sus posibilidades lo hacia incluso ayudaba a buscar maneras de que los demás no sufrieran, esa era su naturaleza ser gentil, amable y sincera un "Bello Ángel" como decían al referirse a ella.

 **…...**

"Será un honor servir al joven amo", "Es digno de ser un Li", "Será todo un gran jefe", "Digno hijo de su padre", "Es un honor guiar al joven heredero en sus estudios", "A su corta edad a demostrado ser muy hábil al usar magia", "Es idéntico a su padre", "Será un excelente líder, igual que su padre"….. todo lo podía escuchar el pequeño heredero del Clan Li, Xiao Lang que con solo 6 años de edad demostró a muchos adultos y a su madre ser el digno heredero que todos esperaban, a pesar de su corta edad era un niño muy maduro, responsable, inteligente, correcto, disciplinado, poseía un carácter serio pero tierno y a la vez fuerte, Xiao Lang no disfrutaba lo que los demás niños a su edad hacían como jugar, preocuparse por que sabor de helado prefería comer en una salida al parque y esas cosas que para él no eran importantes y lo distraían de su objetivo, ser el perfecto líder del Clan más poderoso de toda Asia, es por eso que siempre estaba estudiando sus habilidades mágicas, leyendo libros para perfeccionarse y claro practicando artes marciales, sobresaliendo en todas sus materias , aprendiendo a hablar tres idiomas a la vez, todo con tal de ser el orgullo de la familia Li, sobre todo de su madre.

-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre, Xiao Lang- decía Ieran a su pequeño y único hijo varón, -El fue un gran hombre, respetado por todos, sabio al tomar decisiones y todos esperamos lo mismo de ti- dijo en tono serio y firme la matriarca de la familia.

-No se preocupe madre, estará orgulloso de mí, no la defraudare- respondía un pequeño de solo 6 años que solo debía estar preocupado por decidir a que jugar, no por dirigir un gran imperio ni mucho menos un Clan, pero así era la niñez de Li Xiao Lang, ser el heredero y único hijo varón de la familia Li hacia que sobre el cayera un gran peso y él estaba dispuesto a crecer con ello.

Así era la vida _de niños_ de Sakura y Shaoran, que a pesar de crecer de manera distinta, tenían el mismo objetivo ser mejores y cada uno a su manera hacer feliz a los suyos.

Nunca nadie predijo que la vida de dos personas tan opuestas pero tan parecidas al mismo tiempo iban a estar ligadas en algo más que poderoso, pero como dicen "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable" _._

 ** _..._**

 **Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo jeje**

 **mil gracias por seguirme, espero de corazón**

 **que estas mini historias les gusten n.n**

 **gracias a todos por sus reviews me animan mucho**

 **a seguir con este reto les mando besos!**

 **Mañana nos leemos de nuevo con el día #6**

 **Perdida...**


	6. Chapter 6

DÍA # 6

Peridida

-¡No! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando mi mi vida! - dijo una muy angustiada Sakura.

–¿Qué pasa pequeño Sakura? - pregunté su padre atento al comportamiento de su hija, quita cajones, libros, cuadros, todo lo que se refiere a su paso. A pesar de que Sakura ya tengas la mayoría de edad para su padre siempre seria su pequeña hija.

–¡Es que no la encuentro! ¡Esta _perdida_ ! - Sakura miro a su papá y se hace a llorar en sus brazos.

–Tranquila mi pequeña, si no me dices que es lo que buscas, no podre ayudarte– para reconstruir Fujikata a su hija y que Sakura no paraba de llorar.

Pasado unos minutos y que el llanto de Sakura se calmó fue cuando dijo ...

–Es que… snif snif… yo… la tiara… .snif snif… no se donde está, la he perdido, es decir, se trata de más coherente para que su padre la entendiera.

–¿Hablas de la Tiara de diamantes y esmeraldas que te obsequió la Señora Li? -

–Sí, esa es la famosa Tiara que ha pasado por todas las futuras esposas de los Líderes del Clan, ha estado en la familia Li por años, la que tengo que usar en la boda, se llevó la mano a Tomoyo para que la viera - Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a aguar y soltó en llanto.

Fujikata daba palmadas en la espalda de su pobre hija mientras en su rostro se percibía la tranquila de las sonrisas, muy típico de él.

–Ya, ya… Tranquila pequeña Sakura la Tiara no está _perdida_ \- sonreía su padre, ante esas palabras Sakura se separó de los brazos de su progenitor y lo miró asombrada.

–¿Qué… Qué quieres decir con eso papá? -

–Cuando la Señora Ieran vino a entregarte la tiara, estás estabas retrasada para la prueba del vestido, así como cuando estás en la mesa de la sala, no te preocupes por la guardia, pero creo que no hay cálculos rápido que eres al correr - decía Fujikata con su tranquilizadora sonrisa.

–¡Y mi papá no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho! - abrazaba Sakura a su padre

–Ahora voy a traer y también preparar el té para pasar el mal rato– Fujikata camino escaleras a arriba, probablemente en su habitación había guardado la tiara.

–Gracias papá - susurro Sakura ya más tranquila, –Al final la _perdida_ era por que no le presté atención a lo que me dicen los demás - dijo con una sonrisa y algo de pena en su rostro.

 **.. .. .. .. ... . ... ... ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... . ... .. .. .. ... ... . .. .. .. ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ...**

 **Y seguimos!**

 **Gracias a todos por acompañarme**

 **Ya es fin de semana! Les deseo lo**

 **Mejor.. ...**

 **Nos leemos mañama en el Día #7**

 **Juegos.**

 **Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DÍA # 7**

 **JUEGOS**

–¡Nos vemos luego Kero! - Se despedida Sakura de su guardián.

–Hasta pronto Sakurita– respondió Kero mientras decía como su ama salia del cuarto, –Ahora sí, ja ja ja, un estrenar esos _juegos_ de vídeo que me obsequió ese chiquillo insufrible, ¡aaayyy! Pobre de mi ama Sakurita, pero si se cree que solo tengo algunos _juegos_ me va a comprar para aprobar su relación esta muy equivocado - murmuraba Kero mientras se daba la tarea de encender la consola y subir aperitivos para así pasar una tarde de diversión , muy a su manera.

Así fue todo el tiempo que su amor estaba fuera y cómo estaba también el padre y el hermano de la misma Kero disfruto plenamente al pasar a otro nivel, o cuando se rompió en alguna categoría. Sí estaba disfrutando su tarde, mientras manejábamos los controles con todo un experto, teníamos _juegos_ de luchas, carreras, algunos donde teníamos que rescatar a una princesa, otros donde cortaba frutas con un sable, pero su favorito era en el que un hombrecito bigotudo y vestido Como es muy fácil, aunque sea muy divertido aunque a veces perdamos y nos enfrascamos en una animación que no se escuchó.

Para cuando llego a la noche y llegué Sakura, entro a su habitación y lo primero que noto fue al pequeño guardián dormido sobre el control que estaba conectado a la consola y en la pantalla de la televisión. Estaba escrito el nombre de Kerberos ...

–Ay Kero, eres un pequeño vicioso– susurraba mientras tomas a tu guardián en las manos y te levantas para acomodarlo en tu camita improvisada.

–¡Corre !, ¡Agacharte, Salta !, ¡Comete el hongo !, ¡Dale con la silla! - balbuceaba sin sentido Kero que yacía dormido.

–Incluso sueñas con esos _juegos_ \- reía Sakura, la visión de su guardián dormido yo viendo sus manitas y patitas con el personaje de que tanto jugaba, –De acuerdo a Shaoran que no te regale mas de esas cosas–

Sakura beso a su guardián y lo recostó, ella también se preparó para dormir, acostado en su cama poco a poco cerraba sus ojos –Ay Kero uaaah…. Desde mañana te llevare conmigo cuando salga, aunque tenga que disfrazarte de hámster uaaahhh…. –Decía una somnolienta Sakura que poco a poco se quedaba dormida.

 **Y aquí esta la primera semana de este reto!**

 **¡Wow! Estoy tan contenta de que**

 **Esto les gusta tanto como a mí n.n**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y agregarla a sus favoritos**

 **Aun faltan mas dias del mes de octubre y con ello**

 **Mas mini historias!**

 **Nos leemos mañana en el día # 8 con En La Cocina**


	8. Chapter 8

**DIA #8**

 **EN LA COCINA**

-48,49 ¡50! ¡Kero te encontraré!- gritó Sakura desde el interior de su habitación, la razón se encontraba jugando al escondite con su pequeño guardián, y ¿por qué dentro de la casa? Bueno en primera razón para que nadie descubriera a su pequeño amigo y la otra porque ese día se había desatado una tormenta en todo Tomoeda, arruinando sus planes de salir al parque, así que decidieron distraerse y jugar un poco.

-Kero ¡te encontré!- decía Sakura abriendo las puertas de su closet, suspirando al no encontrar a su pequeño guardián, -¿Dónde te habrás metido?- se preguntaba a sí misma.

Buscó por todas las habitaciones, decepcionándose al no encontrar el paradero de Kero, no lo pensó bien cuando decidió ser ella la que iniciara con el conteo mientras este se escondía, ya que al ser pequeño seria mas difícil localizarlo. Descendió a la planta principal para comenzar con su búsqueda y poner fin al juego ya que le empezaba a disgustar, buscó en cada rincón de la sala, en el estudio de su padre, subió de nuevo esta vez armada de valor hacia el ático y tampoco lo encontró ahí, bajó a la pequeña biblioteca personal de su padre pero tampoco encontró rastro del pequeño guardián.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar donde podría haberse escondido su pequeño amigo y tras pensarlo un poco decidió que para no desgastarse más buscándolo haría algo para que él saliera por propia voluntad de su escondite.

-¡Eso es!- dijo mas entusiasmada Sakura, -sacaré un pudin de los que papá preparo ayer, junto con las galletas de chocolate y preparare un poco de té, con el olor y conociendo como es Kero de glotón él solito vendrá a mi- Sakura tenía un aura como el de una niña inocente que planea una travesura hacia una persona.

Dirigió su andar al lugar donde prepararía su "maquiavélico" plan, sin embargo se detuvo a la entrada con una expresión de sorpresa y una pequeña gota resbalaba de su cabeza al ver a su pequeño guardián que se encontraba _en la cocina_ devorando las galletas y los pudines que su padre había preparado.

-¡Keroooo! ¡No te comas todas las galletas! ¡Ni los pudines!- gritó Sakura para que su guardián no arrasara con esas delicias, pero no llegó a tiempo pues Kero había terminado con todo a su paso ya que en su diminuto cuerpo se notaba una enorme barriga y la cara de satisfacción del mismo.

 **INICIAMOS LA SEMANA CON EL RETO**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS SIN FALTA CON EL DIA #9**

 **DISFRACES**


	9. Chapter 9

**DIA #9**

 **DISFRACES**

-¡Quedaron DI-VI-NOS!- decía muy emociona Tomoyo con su mirada soñadora al ver a sus dos amigos con los _disfraces_ que les había confeccionado para un concurso, el cual ella misma los había inscrito.

-Daidouji, ¿esto es necesario?, creo que es mucho- decía un Shaoran avergonzado, pues sólo se había disfrazado para las obras escolares y no estaba muy feliz de haberlo hecho. Ahora portaba un traje color azul con puntos morados, el cual al estilo de la amatista simulaba ser un monstruo de cierta película reconocida, la cual la habían visto en la sala de cine privada de la mansión Daidouji.

-¡Tonterías!- decía des preocupadamente Tomoyo –Serán los ganadores del concurso, además Sakura quedó de ¡ensueño!- decía mientras se tomaba la cara con una mano. Ante la mención de su nombre Sakura salió del vestidor del cuarto de su mejor amiga (y prima).

-Tomoyo esto está un poquito corto- decía Sakura levemente roja.

Al escuchar a su novia, Shaoran volteo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la esmeralda y lo que vio le encanto, sus ojos de agrandaron y no pudo evitar recorrer a su novia con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Y no era para menos ya que Sakura portaba unos diminutos shorts de mezclilla en color lila muy ceñidos a sus torneadas piernas y una blusa color rosa que le caía sobre un hombro, dejando ver un poco del tirante de su sostén dejando ver su exquisita figura, en eso consistía su disfraz, se veía condenadamente bien muy sexy pensaba Shaoran. De pronto cayó en cuenta de las miradas que su hermosa novia iba a atraer con semejante vestimenta.

-¡Me niego a que salgas así vestida Sakura!- soltó Shaoran.

-Ay Li, pero que cosas dices, si Sakura se ve hermosa, será la envidia de las chicas y además los jueces notaran su enorme belleza y lo adorable y tierna que se mira así vestida- suspiraba Tomoyo al elogiar a su mejor amiga, -Además tú también atraerás muchas miradas del público femenino- decía alzando ambas cejas, lo cual hizo enrojecer a Shaoran.

Sakura escuchaba todo con una cara roja y un tanto apenada. Realmente los _disfraces_ que su amiga les había confeccionado adecuados a su edad estaban hermosos, ella seria Boo y Shaoran sería Sullivan de Monsters INC.

Sakura se acerco a su novio y le hablo al oído –Anda gatito, vamos a ganar un concurso- dicho eso beso su lóbulo dejando a Shaoran sin armas para replicar.

 **BIEN AQUÍ SEGUIMOS!**

 **ESTO SE PONE INTERESANTE**

 **7u7r**

 **JAJAJAJA**


	10. Chapter 10

**DÍA # 9**

 **CELOS**

Si algo caracterizaba a Sakura es que es una persona amable, carismática, acomedida y sobre todo muy inocente, así que no notaba las segundas intenciones tenían algunas personas sobre ella.

El que si se daba cuenta era su hermano mayor Touya, es por eso que se la pasaba, alejando a los pretendientes de esta y es que Sakura dejo de ser una niñita y se convirtió en una hermosa señorita, no sólo él lo había notado, sino que su padre Fujikata también presenciaba las innumerables veces que su hija era escoltada a su casa por algunos de sus compañeros del instituto Seijo .

–Sakura se ha vuelto muy popular, ¿no lo crees Touya? - preguntaba inocentemente un risueño Yukito.

–Arrgg callate Yuki– refunfuñaba Touya, pues desde la ventana de la sala veía como se acercaba su hermanita con un compañero de la escuela, -¡ parecen buitres! - decía el mayor de los hijos Kinomoto con la vena resaltada en la frente

–Calma Touya, Sakura es toda una señorita y es muy linda, es normal que atraiga las miradas de sus compañeros de clase, no te preocupes además, recuerda que Sakura ya ha encontrado a su persona especial– dijo Yukito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

–¡Ese maldito mocoso !, Si cree que mi hermana lo va a esperar ¡ja ja! Está muy equivocado- Decia Touya Perdiendo la paciencia, pues su compañero no ayudaba en nada a calmar sus _celos, porque aunque Touya no lo aceptara, eso era lo que sentía._

Eso lo era Que Sentia _celos_ y FUE Desde Que Aquel "mocoso" como él lo llamaba llego a Tomoeda para quitarle las cartas Clow a su hermanita, AUNQUE al Principio el mocoso no se llevaba bien con su hermana, El Sabia Que ESO IBA a Pasar con El Tiempo y no podia Hacer nada para cambiarlo, es por Eso Que desde Que se entero Que El Niño Chino llegaria a Ser la persona especial de su hermana comenzo a amenazarlo con la Mirada, eran esos celos que sentía hacia él porque ya sabía que tarde o temprano ese niño se llevaría a su hermanita lejos de ellos.

–Ay Touya, si no te conociera, diría que estas celoso– sonreía Yukito.

Touya chasqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

–¡Llegas tarde MONSTRUO!–dijo Touya con una sonrisa burlona al dirigirse a su hermana, mientras veía al acompañante de ésta con una mirada macabra.

–¡Hermano, no soy un monstruo! –decía con coraje de Sakura ante el saludo de tu hermano, tanta molestia le causó aquella bienvenida que se olvidó de su acompañante y entro a su casa haciendo sonar sus pisadas.

–¿Se te ha perdido algo niño? - preguntaba Touya con mirada asesina en el rostro al compañero de Sakura. Era cierto lo que decían los demás acerca del hermano de Kinomoto, que era un sujeto de miedo.

Touya Jamás admitiría Que Lo Que En Realidad Sentia Hacia SU Hermana ERAN _celos_ , Pero Haría todo para protegerla de quien sea, INCLUSO del mocoso que era la persona especial de su hermana.

 **AQUÍ SEGUIMOS!**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO**

 **MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS CON**

 **ORGULLO**

 **BESOS!**

 **No se que paso que la historia se publicó Con mayúsculas sorry , arreglare eso ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**DÍA #11**

 **ORGULLO**

Algo que no dejaba a Masaki ser completamente feliz era su _orgullo_.

Su nieta, su adorada nieta la más querida se había enamorado de alguien que no estaba a su altura económicamente, ni tampoco tenía un apellido de renombre o un imperio como los Amamiya.

El no entendía como su adorada Nadeshiko pudo dejar todo lo que tenia, la posición, las comodidades, los lujos, todo a cambio de lo que él denominaba vivir en la miseria, no lograba entender a su nieta cuando le dijo que se había enamorado de un ~don nadie~, según él y la gota que rebasó el vaso fue que la persona de la cual su querida nieta se había enamorado era un simple maestrucho que le llevaba de por sí mas años.

Consumido por el coraje Masaki desamparo a su nieta cuando supo que ésta se iba a casar con la persona que amaba. Nadeshiko fue a hablar con él antes de su matrimonio invitándolo a este, pero Masaki no quiso recibirla pues ella había lastimado su _orgullo_ al no seguir sus reglas.

Así fue que se desentendió de ella y no hizo nada por procurarla, verla o buscarla.

Fue hasta que se enteró que su adorada nieta había caído en cama presa de una grave enfermedad y se dio cuenta del daño que le había ocasionado al haberse desentendido de ella, cuando quiso redimir el daño causado fue demasiado tarde, pues su querida nieta Nadeshiko había muerto.

Eso hizo que el coraje del patriarca creciera y lo cegara ante la familia del causante de todas sus desgracias, el esposo de su nieta Fujikata Kinomoto. Le tenía mucho coraje y rencor porque el se había llevado a su nieta y la había apartado de su verdadero mundo ~del que nunca debió salir~ según Masaki.

Lo que no comprendía era que su _orgullo_ ocultaba el verdadero sentimiento que tenía (remordimiento) ya que gracias a su otra nieta Somomi él se enteró de cómo fue la vida de su querida Nadeshiko, Sonomi le aseguró que Nadeshiko a pesar de no contar con la economía en la que creció era feliz, pues tenia un esposo que la amaba y dos hermosos hijos un niño y una niña.

Fue entonces que Masaki se dio cuenta al ver las fotografías de la pequeña hija de Nadeshiko que también tenia los ojos del mismo color que su madre y el parecido era extraordinario, salvo que ella poseía el cabello color castaño. Gracias a Sonomi se entero de que la vida de su difunta nieta a pesar de haber sido corta fue muy feliz y lo mismo pasaba con su bisnieta Sakura.

Fue hasta después de recibir un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños por parte de su bisnieta, su bisnieto y el padre de ambos, que Masaki hizo a un lado ese arrepentimiento cubierto por el _orgullo_ y decidió hacerle una visita a Fujikata para pedirle perdón por como habían sido las cosas entre ellos. Y también empezó a adentrarse mas y más en la vida de la familia de su nieta, sobre todo de Sakura.

 **ESTE DIA LO DEDIQUE A MASAKI AMAMIYA PORQUE**

 **CREO QUE LE QUEDABA BIEN LA PALABRA :P**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME HASTA ACA.**

 **MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS CON**

 **TWISTER**

 **BESOS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DÍA #12**

 **TWISTER**

¿Cómo había accedido a esto? Se preguntaba Shaoran mientras secaba os trastos junto a un divertido Yamasaki que los lavaba, suspiro de nuevo, ¿Cómo era posible que perdieran en ese juego? Y peor aún que hayan aceptado el castigo que ellos mismos habían propuesto.

Era el colmo, jamas pensó que sus compañeros de equipo eran un fiasco en aquel juego.

–Si sigues así se acabará el aire, Li– dijo tan tranquilamente Eriol.

–Tranquilo Li, quien hubiera pensado que Chiharu tenia habilidad para jugar _twister–,_ Yamasaki solo hacia que la frustración de Shaoran aumentara.

–No digan nada que ustedes tuvieron la culpa de que perdiéramos y ahora estamos aquí, haciéndola de sirvientes - Shaoran usaba todo su auto control para no explotar en contra de sus amigos.

Y no era para menos, desde que se juntaron él, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu y Yamasaki, para pasar un días entre juegos y películas, comenzaron con los retos y apuestas, que ¿Quién podría comer más Takoyakis?, ¿Quién terminaba primero una botella de agua em el enorme tiempo? y así siguieron hasta que entre todos propusieron el último juego y el equipo perdedor pasaría un día entero sirviendo al equipo ganador, con la unica condición que lo harían vestidos o vestidas de maids, (esa condición la pusieron ellos) pues se confiaron en que ellos ganarían y querían ver a las chicas en esos divertidos y un poco atrevidos trajes.

Sacaron el famoso juego de _twister_ y comenzaron la batalla, la primera em perder fue Sakura ya que quedo en una posición en la que se encontró cara a cara con su amando y eso la desconcertó, le siguió Eriol, después Tomoyo, dejando a Shaoran y Yamasaki contra Chiharu, creyendo a esta última legitima perdedora, pero Shaoran no contaba con lo astuta que era su amiga, pues comenzó un juego de palabras sugerentes con su novio, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y al no poder concentrarse perdió.

Jamas creyeron que el chico de los ojos rasgados y una sonrisa infinita era muy bueno en ese juego, ni que decir se Chiharu que moría para ver a los chicos con los trajes y mas a su novio, así que comenzó a poner nervioso a su novio con movimientos de acuerdo con el color y la parte del cuerpo que le tocaba mover, rozando delicadamente a su novio dándole miradas traviesas haciendo que éste tambaleaba, cayera y perdiera, dándole el título de ganadores a la mujeres.

Suspirando Shaoran pensó que para la próxima pensaría dos veces para hacer que se incluya cualquier tipo de vestimenta en los castigos, no le desagradaba cumplir con los requisitos de su novia, ni en cumplir cualquier cosa aunque sea por capricho, lo único que le molestaba era que el largo de la falda no cubría mucho sus largas piernas, por el contrario le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

 **QUE DIJERON QUE YA NO IBA A SUBIR**

 **CAPITULO? -_-**

 **COMO CREEN, SI AQUÍ SEGUIMOS**

 **UWU**

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO ME DIO MUCHA RISA**

 **AL IMAGINARME A LOS CHICOS EN ESOS ATUENDOS**

 **7u7 HAHA**

 **NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA CON**

 **DISCUSIÓN**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO**

 **BESOS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DÍA # 13**

 **Discusion**

Algo que Sakura y Tomoyo nunca había tenido era una _discusión,_ pero definitivamente ese día la afición había sobrepasado la paciencia de la castaña.

–Se siente extraño que Sakura y Tomoyo no se ha hablado– comentaba preocupadamente Akiho.

–A decir verdad yo nunca he visto tan distanciadas como ahora - recordaba Chiharu

–Así es, incluso en la primaria siempre estaban unidas, es raro verlas asi– decía Naoko

–¿Qué deberíamos hacer para que arreglen sus problemas? - Proponía Akiho con la esperanza de ver a sus amigos juntas otra vez.

–Lo mejor es darles su espacio, ahora están molestas pero pronto se habla de su inconformidad entre ellas y arreglar las cosas– dice Naoko mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

–Tienes razón - dijeron al unísono a Chiharu y Akiho.

No había personas más sinceras, amigables, honestas y unidas que Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji, o eso fue lo que los demás pensaban hasta que cierto día las vieron entrar al salón de clases y ninguna se molesto en saludar a la otra, cada una estaba por por su lado y se evitaban a toda costa, los rumores habían sido muchos, pero solo ellas sabían lo que en verdad había pasado….

~ Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en el parque haciendo un picnic, el día era cálido, el cielo estaba despejado, las flores en todo su esplendor, los árboles frondosos que acogían con una sombra agradable, todo para pasar un día perfecto y lo mejor de todo es que solo eran ellos dos o eso creyeron hasta que escucharon ruidos que provenían de un arbusto. Tomoyo ñosl había seguido todo el día y los había filmado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, hasta que sin querer se tropezó con una raíz y cayo entre los arbustos, haciendo que los castaños se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Eso hizo molestar mucho a la castaña pues hacía días que no tenia la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con su novio. Así que termino junto a la amatista en una batalla verbal donde le reclamaba que estaba harta de que siempre la estuviese grabando, a lo que su amiga le respondió que era material exclusivo para su colección de momentos especiales de Sakura, lo que hizo molestar mas a la esmeralda, terminando por explotar con su amiga y ambas enojadas una por no poder pasar un tiempo con su novio y la otra porque los demás no entendían que lo que hacía era para un bien. Haciendo que ambas se alejaran molestas dejando al pobre de Shaoran en una situación difícil. El entendía el punto de vista de las dos, pero lo que menos quería era entrometerse en la amistad de esas chicas, ya que una era su novia y la otra su amiga, ambas muy importantes para él. ~

–Deberías arreglar las cosas con Daidouji- decía Shaoran a su novia –No me gusta verlas en esta situacion–.

–¿Tu crees? - preguntaba Sakura, su estado era de tristeza pues jamas había pasado por algo así. –Es que no sé y si Tomoyo ya no me quiere hablar, debe estar odiandome por esto– comentaba afligida.

–Hey Cerezo tranquila, ambos conocemos a Daidouji y sabemos que es una chica que no guarda rencor ni es capaz de odiar a alguien, bueno sí, a mi– Sakura lo miraba interrogante –recuerda que dijo que si te hacía llorar me odiaría y me buscaría por todos los rincones de China para hacerme pagara una a una cada lágrima que derrames–terminaba de decir Shaoran.

~ Era cierto ~ pensaba Sakura, Tomoyo era una gran amiga y lo que hacía no era para molestar, al contrario le agradecía que lo hiciera porque en el futuro le gustaría revivir esos recuerdos con el castaño. Decidida se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la salida del departamento de su novio.

–¿No te molesta si me voy? - preguntaba Sakura a su novio.

–Mañana nos vemos– decía sonriente Shaoran a su novia, pues ya sabía de la decisión que su novia había tomado. Lo que era bueno porque este tipo de _discusión_ que tuvo Sakura con Tomoyo era muy tonta, pensaba él.

 **Y AQUÍ ESTA! ESTE CAPÍTULO ME**

 **COSTO ESCRIBIRLO LA VERDAD UFF**

 **PERO LO LOGRE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **n.n**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO**

 **ME DAN ÁNIMOS PARA SEGUIR**

 **ESCRIBIENDO LOS ADORO!**

 **MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS CON**

 **PROPUESTA**

 **7u7**

 **EL HYPE A TODO LO QUE DA…**

 **Además me emocione con la nueva noticia**

 **De que ya hay voz para el doblaje de la voz de Shaoran.**

 **Ustedes que dicen les gusto? En lo personal a mi**

 **Me encanta el trabajo de Memo Aponte es un chavo**

 **Muy talentoso y profesional.**

 **Esperemos a escucharlo en esta nueva etapa.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **BESOS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DÍA # 14**

 **PROPUESTA**

Sakura miraba atentamente el objeto frente a ella, no podía creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de solo recordarlo volvía a sonrojarse. Una buena noche y la mejor _propuesta._

Miró atentamente la bola de cristal en una base tallada en jade con detalles de oro, y el sello distinguido y elegante de la familia Li, para ser más específico el sello de Shaoran Li. Dentro de la bola había pétalos de flores sakura, diminutos y delicados que se mecían con las ráfagas de viento que había dentro, incluso habia relámpagos y rayos, los petalos rodeaban una hermosa esfera luminosa color verde que se mezclaba con un color ámbar, entonces recordó las hermosas palabras de su ahora prometido….

~Sakura, cuando llegué a Tomoeda solo tenia un propósito, el cual se vio interrumpido al conocerte, porque sabía que detrás de ese carácter miedoso eras una chica valiente, fuerte y decidida, yo era un niño tosco, egoísta, frío, pero eso no te impidió acercarte a mi y convertirme en un amigo, poco a poco me di cuenta de lo valiosa que eras como persona y sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ti. También me enseñaste a ver la vida diferente, comencé a hacer amigos, fui cambiando, y con ello me di cuenta de que para mi fuiste, eres y seras siempre mi persona especial. Sakura hoy con este detalle quiero decirte que a pesar de todas las dificultades que tengamos en la vida sé que todo va a salir bien, si te tengo a mi lado, Sakura ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?~

Sakura no podría estar más emocionada en ese momento, las palabras dichas por el ambarino, la cena, los detalles, las flores, la luz de las velas, pero sobre todo la compañía del chico que la había ayudado en muchos momentos de su vida, al que desde ese momento dejaría de llamar novio, para decirle prometido y en muy poco tiempo seria su esposo, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas se acercó a su novio y besándolo le dijo que si.

Shaoran quería que su _propuesta_ _fuera diferente y lo logró, porque no le entregó un anillo como todos pensaron, sino que le entregó su corazón. Lo que Sakura no sabía era que el anillo estaba dentro de la bola de cristal y que solo ella podía sacarlo de ahí. Sakura recordó cuando Shaoran llego a a Tomoeda para quedarse, fue el día mas feliz en la adolescencia de ella, el abrazo que se dieron, la mirada de él tan cálida, tan sincera, tan llena de amor, una luz la cegó, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y se escuchó el sonido de un rayo rompiendo algo, inmediatamente Sakura abrió los ojos para ver las luces que estaban en el centro de la bola de cristal salir de ahí y posarse en su mano, descubriendo un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una fina esmeralda en el centro y alrededor de esta hermosos diamantes, el anillo portaba el símbolo de la familia Li._

–Veo que lo sacaste - exclamo Shaoran a su espalda –¿Creíste que me había olvidado el símbolo que te hace mi prometida?– dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Shaoran es, es hermoso, no debiste– Sakura estaba maravillada –Aunque no me hubiera importado no tener un anillo de compromiso, porque en la noche nos hemos comprometido en cuerpo y alma y eso me basta– decía en un tono sugerente.

Ante esas palabras, Shaoran coloco el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de Sakura y acto seguido la besó –Ahora que ya está todo listo podriamos repetir, mi amor–.

 **BIEN LLEGAMOS MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE EL**

 **DÍA ACABE EN MI PAÍS JEJE**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, TENIA ESTA IDEA**

 **ESPERO MAS DELANTE REACOMODARLA**

 **POR SI NO LES QUEDO CLARA LO QUE**

 **QUISE PLASMAR**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

 **MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS CON**

 **DESEO 7U7**

 **Que estará ligada a esta parte.**

 **BESOS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DÍA # 15**

 **DESEO**

La noche era perfecta, la cena, los detalles, la compañía ...

Antes de que Shaoran hiciera aquella pregunta importante, cuya respuesta se cambiara el rumbo de sus vidas, Sakura ya estaba más que emocionada, simplemente con todo lo que miraba, pero ver a su novio tan exquisitamente vestido para una ocasión especial hizo que su corazón palpitará, mordiéndose el labio inferior Sakura no dejó de ver y ver a su novio, se veía condenadamente sexy en ese traje dejando ver su atractivo cuerpo, su espalda ancha, sus brazos perfectos no muy delgados ni muy pasados de músculos, sus ojos ámbares se veían más luminosos que nunca y su cabello ¡Dios! Amaba su cabello siempre pensó que estaba despeinado pero ese era el estilo de Shaoran y lo que lo hace ver condenadamente bien.

Shaoran no dejaba de mirar a Sakura y es que verla con ese vestido entallado que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y que realzaba muy bien las curvas de su novia lo hacia sentirse nervioso y excitado ya que ver a su novia así vestida simplemente lo llevaba a imaginar en más de un escenario cómo poder quitarle esa prenda de encima porque lo estaba volviendo loco. Él quería poseerla al diablo la cena al diablo todo, él en esos momentos solamente tenía una cosa en mente despojar a su sensual novia de esa prenda para admirar la belleza de su cuerpo. Lo peor fue que tuvo que reprimir esa sensación cuando le empezó a servir la cena ya que miró el escote que tenía la castaña en su espalda fue deliciosamente tentador acariciarla con sus manos y olvidarse de todo lo que tenía pensado decirle.

Era inevitable el _deseo_ que ambos se sentían mutuamente, en todo su noviazgo, claro que disfrutaron de caricias y besos subidos de tono, pero jamás habían llegado algo más allá, pues había momentos en los que las circunstancias no lo permitían siempre eran interrumpidos por algo o alguien, así que decidieron dejar ese momento para después lo que no contaban era que ese momento había llegado y simplemente sus miradas lo decían todo.

Cuando Shaoran hizo aquella pregunta la castaña no dudó ni un segundo y lo besó respondiendo que sí, ese beso estaba lleno de amor, pasión y cargado de deseo. Shaoran la tomó por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, las manos de Sakura viajaron al cuello de su amado tocando el cabello de su nuca, ahogando gemidos cuando Shaoran comenzó a recorrer su espalda desnuda, por su parte Shaoran esperaba una señal ya sea para que parara con esa exquisita sensación aunque se lamentará o seguir disfrutando del placer de tener a su amada entre sus brazos, provocando en ella esos gemidos que intentaba callar al besarlo, solo necesitaba que ella lo detuviera sino, él cometería aquel acto aue tanto había reprimido.

Sakura sintió entonces la tensión en el cuerpo de Shaoran y se separó un poco para mirarlo, los tenían esa mirada oscurecida por el deseo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, lo besó de nuevo y eso fue el incentivo que buscaba Shaoran para deshacerse de sus dudas, tomó a su amada de nuevo entre sus brazos, la cargo y la sentó en la mesa, posó sus manos en su cintura bajo por sus caderas mientras le besaba con fervor y sus labios buscaron su cuello, sus manos seguían bajando hacia sus piernas y comenzó a recorrer su vestido sintiendo la tersa piel de su amada, se abrió paso entre sus piernas y se acomodo ahí, dejando sentir a Sakura el resultado de su excitación.

Sakura intentaba callar los gemidos que aquellas acciones le provocaban, siendo inútil al sentir las caricias de su amado en su piel, lo besos de él recorriendo sus labios y su cuello, sentía su cuerpo reaccionar a todas esas sensaciones, comenzó a besar el cuello de él, tocando su bien formada espalda, sus brazos, llegando a su abdomen donde comenzó a quitar el cinturón y sacando su camisa, desabrochado ésta y tocando su torso descubierto, Shaoran sentía miles de corrientes eléctricas ante aquel tacto. Ambos gemían antes aquellas deliciosas sensaciones, nada importa a para ellos en esos momentos, nadie importaba en esos momentos, solo eran ellos dos, su amor, y su deseo de ser uno.

 **Y QUE TAL EH? 7u7**

 **NO ME QUEMEN ES MI PRIMER INTENTO**

 **DE ESCRIBIR ALGO ZUKULENTO RRR**

 **JAJAJA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y**

 **SI ME CONVENCEN LES PROMETO SUBIR ALGO**

 **MEJORADO, CON MAS DETALLE, GOLOSAS!**

 **LOS QUIERO MIL!**

 **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO ME DAN MUCHOS**

 **ÁNIMOS DE SEGUIR….**

 **MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS CON**

 **OBSEQUIO**

 **BESOS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DÍA # 16**

 **OBSEQUIO**

Touya no podía creer lo qué tenia enfrente de él, sus ojos se posaban de ese objeto hacia la persona que se lo había entregado, en su rostro no había rastro de sorpresa, ni alguna emoción que diera razón de que sentía en ese momento por lo que había recibido como obsequio.

Sakura y Shaoran alternaban miradas entre ellos, ambos estaban nerviosos, por el silencio de la persona que estaba enfrente de ellos. Segundo a segundo el corazón de la castaña latía a un ritmo acelerado, no sabía cómo interpretar el silencio de su hermano, ¿sorpresa ?, ¿Enojo?, ¿Indiferencia?, Tomó la mano de su marido y lo miró, Shaoran apretó la Mano de su esposa, le sonrió, se acercó a su oído y le dijo que todo estaría bien, besó la frente de su esposa y dirigió su mirada a su cuñado, carraspeo y Touya lo miró.

–Acaso esto ¿es una broma monstruo? - preguntó el mayor de los hijos Kinomoto sin quitar la mirada de su cuñado.

Sakura se mordía el labio inferior y bajó la mirada, no era su intención hacer enojar a su hermano, al contrario quería que se alegrará por ese obsequio, suspiro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Kinomoto, ¿Nos ves riendo? - Contestó Shaoran frunciendo su ceño mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Touya no pudo evitar ver a su hermana y sentirse mal, tal vez no debió haber hecho esa pequeña broma, debió escoger bien sus palabras, pues su hermanita no estaba bien del todo. Se levantó de su silla ejecutiva y se acercó a su hermana.

–Monstruo–tomó a su hermana del brazo y la alejó de su esposo, abrazándola él –Ven aquí monstruo, yo… ahh, lo siento –intensificó el abrazo –Me gusto la sorpresa, es sólo que no supe cómo reaccionar– decía el moreno besando la coronilla de su hermana .

Shaoran miraba aquella escena y sintió tranquilidad al ver el semblante de su cuñado, ahora si podía respirar tranquilamente, es decir, para ser la primera vez en compartir una gran noticia que podía significar el dejar a su esposa viuda estaba saliendo bastante bien, a pesar del incómodo silencio en un principio.

Y es que aquel obsequio consistía en un pequeño pañalero color verde menta que tenía una frase grabada y ésta decía "Tengo al mejor tío del mundo", sí, Sakura estaba esperando a su primer hijo, aún no sabían el sexo del bebé pues aún era muy pronto para eso, pero de que un nuevo ser se estaba formando en el vientre de la castaña, de eso no había duda.

–Hermano– sollozaba Sakura, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas, miró a su hermano y le sonrió – ¿No estás enojado?–

–¡Por Dios Sakura claro que no! - exclamaba Touya, –Esta es una gran noticia, además dentro de unos meses no habrá objeción para decirte monstruo, porque vas a parecer uno– reía haciendo que su hermana lo golpeara en el brazo.

–No soy un monstruo y tampoco voy a parecer uno– decía fingiendo estar molesta, estaba muy contenta de la reacción de su hermano.

–Así que … pronto tendremos otro mocoso– dijo mirando a Shaoran, el como lo dijo y la mirada que le dedicó, Shaoran sabía que en los siguientes meses no se iba a salvar de que el hermano de su esposa y futura madre de su hijo le hiciera cualquier tipo de recriminación por haber "ultrajado" a su hermanita. Shaoran trago grueso y solo le quedó sonreír para no alterar a su esposa.

 **BIEN AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO**

 **LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO TUVE**

 **UN DIA MUUY OCUPADO**

 **PERO AQUÍ ESTA!**

 **MAÑANA NO AL RATO: V**

 **NOS LEEMOS CON**

 **HIJOS**

 **ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR**

 **XD**

 **Los quiero mil**

 **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DÍA #17**

 **HIJOS**

Ieran se caracterizaba por ser una mujer muy formal, de carácter fuerte, seria, incluso algunos dirían que hasta fría, si se refería a sus **hijos.**

Pero detrás de esa fachada de ser la líder del clan más importante de toda Asia, Ieran era una mujer muy cariñosa, amable y se preocupaba por velar por los intereses de su familia, del clan y sobre todo del futuro del único heredero de la familia Li, su hijo Xiao Lang.

A pesar de que Ieran les brindo a todos sus hijos la mejor educación, los mejores valores y principios, clases de modales sobre todo a sus hijas mayores (las cuales eran unas hermanas completamente locas según su hermano menor) amaba escuchar los parloteos de ellas por toda la casa, eran unas chicas muy extrovertidas, hermosas como ella y no les importaba avergonzar al futuro líder del clan aunque este fuera adulto. Ieran no lo admitiría pero el humor de sus hijas la hacían divertirse mucho.

En la cena Ieran veía a sus hijas con sus respectivas parejas, a sus nietos, a su único hijo varón junto a su esposa, todos sentados en el gran comedor, muy contentos disfrutando como pocas veces cuando se reunía toda la familia, quiso amenizar un poco la cena e hizo lo que nadie esperaba de ella…..

–Xiao Lang, ya todo está listo para que tomes posesión de las empresas y ocupes tu lugar de líder del clan como único heredero de la familia Li–. Decía mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

Shaoran dejo de comer y miro a su madre, –Si, sí madre, haré mi mejor esfuerzo no la defraudare, a usted ni a mi padre– respondió, Sakura que estaba a su lado lo miro y le sonrió.

Ieran dejó lo que estaba haciendo para posar la mirada en su hijo –Lo sé, hijo– dijo con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los ahí presentes, –Por favor continúen, estamos cenando y la velada es perfecta–, su familia siguió con lo suyo cuando Ieran volvió a hablar.

–Por cierto ¿cuantos hijos piensan tener?, La casa es muy grande y yo estaré encantada de cuidarlos ahora que tendré el tiempo suficiente hasta para malcrarlos– decía con una sonrisa de lado viendo a su hijo que estaba tan rojo como un jitomate y a su esposa que no paraba de toser.

Esto será bastante divertido se decía Ieran mientras reía por las reacciones del par de casados que estaban sumamente avergonzados, (pues no era común que la gran matriarca de la familia hiciera ese tipo de comentarios), mientras sus hijas parloteaban de lo lindo que serian los hijos del pequeño lobo y la hermosa Ying Fa.


	18. Chapter 18

**DÍA # 18**

 **MASCOTA**

A pesar de que Shaoran perdió a su padre a temprana edad, Hien siempre viviría en su recuerdo y su corazón.

Sobre todo cuando recibió de él una inesperada sorpresa, su primer mascota un Lobo. Algo inusual para un niño y sobre todo de su edad, pero él siempre atesoraria ese hermoso gesto de su padre, sobre todo cuando le dio la razón del por que le dio un lobo y no un perro o un gato…

–Xiao Lang, ven mira te tengo una sorpresa– el pequeño niño corría a toda prisa para recibir a su padre y emocionado ver de que trataba aquella sorpresa. Eran esos momentos que Shaoran disfrutaba en su infancia, el saber que cuando su padre estaba en casa no era el jefe de un clan, ni el poderoso empresario, era simplemente un padre que le gustaba consentir a su familia.

–¡Es un guau!, ¡Es un guau!– brincaba un pequeño Shaoran alrededor de su padre tratando de arrebatarle el animalito.

En realidad Xiao Lang, esto es un Lobo, ladra y aulla como un perro pero es mas peligroso y salvaje, fuerte e imponente, protector y leal, yo sé que tú y él se harán muy buenos amigos. Sabias que tu nombre significa Pequeño Lobo– el niño lo miraba interesado en lo que su padre decía.

–Así como este Lobezno, que sé se convertirá en un gran lobo adulto, imponente, tú mi pequeño hijo, te convertirás en un gran hombre, un excelente líder, un gran mago, sé que harás lo necesario para proteger a tu familia, así como los lobos se cuidan entre sí. Ten siempre en cuenta hijo mío, que yo desde que sabía que vendrías al mundo ya estaba orgulloso de ti–, Hien besó la frente de su único hijo varón y heredero y lo vio salir muy contento con aquel cachorro, tal vez Shaoran era muy pequeño para saber sobre todo el peso que en él caía solo por haber nacido donde nació, pero también sabía que él saldría airoso ante todos y ante todo.

Todos sabían que Shaoran tenia la actitud de un Lobo. Por eso no los que le conocían no se inmutaban al saber que el "Pequeño Lobezno" tuviera de mascota a uno.

Shaoran estaba sentado en el jardín de su casa en Hong Kong, con los ojos cerrados recordaba lo que su padre una vez le dijo, sonriendo porque a pesar de ser muy pequeño cuando su padre falleció, recordaba muy bien esas palabras y esos momentos de alegría que paso a su lado, y ahora recargado en el tronco de un gran árbol sonreía al evocar esos recuerdos mientras acariciaba a su fiel mascota, la que atesoraba por ser la mejor sorpresa que le había dejado su padre.

–Gracias Padre– susurro al viento, como si su padre estuviera ahí .

–¡Vamos You Zong! ¡Arriba !, Es hora de que conozcas la persona más importante para mi– Sonreía Shaoran mientras se adentraba a la casa con su _mascota_ .

 **BIEN YA ESTA!**

 **ESTE CAP ES CORTITO PERO BONITO**

 **AWWW**

 **JAJAJA**

 **Por cierto YUO significa AMIGO**

 **Y ZONG significa LEAL**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PEQUEÑO**

 **CAPÍTULO, LA VDD ME FALLO UN POCO LA**

 **INSPIRACIÓN, (y eso que mi mascota tuvo a sus cachorros :v)**

 **PERO RECUERDEN que los capítulos así, los mejoraré**

 **Conforme pasen los días y termine el reto.**

 **YA ESTAMOS A LA MITAD AAAA**

 **(ok ok poquito más de la mitad)**

 **GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME HASTA ACA**

 **ESPERO LO HAGAN A LO LARGO**

 **DEL MES!**

 **MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS CON**

 **¡SOBRENOMBRES!**

 **BESOS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DÍA # 19**

 **SOBRENOMBRE**

Touya era un muchacho muy responsable, trabajador, estudioso, guapo, alto, pero tenía un defecto era muy serio, todos decían eso de él en la escuela.

Incluso con su familia y con su mejor amigo era así de reservado, exceptuando con su hermana menor Sakura, le gustaba ver las rabietas que ella daba cuando él le llamaba por el sobrenombre que le había puesto "monstruo".

Sólo había cinco personas a las cuales les había puesto sobrenombre y eso era porque disfrutaba hacerlos enojar con ello, sólo a dos personas les decía aquello con cariño pero por él que las otras tres se fueran al demonio.

–Vamos Touya, le prometiste a la pequeña Sakura que la llevarías a la pista de patinaje– decía Yukito reprendiendo a su amigo por la actitud que éste tenía.

–¡Argh! Tú lo has dicho Yuki ¡A ella!, Los demás que los lleven sus papás, bueno no tengo problema con llevar a Tomoyo, pero los demás ¡argh! ¡No, no y no!– reclamaba Touya tratando de no perder los estribos.

–Touya tú no eres así, además solo serán la pequeña Sakura, Tomoyo, el joven Li, su prima y Hiragizawa, ¿cuál es el problema? Todos nos divertiremos – decía Yukito con esa sonrisa tan característica en su rostro.

Touya dirigió su mirada a su amigo y sus ojos se ensombrecieron presa del coraje que tenia – Me quieres decir que mientras ellos se divierten yo estaré cuidando al monstruo, la princesa, el mocoso, la chiquilla latosa y el niño misterioso y además ¿YO pagaré todo por ellos?–

Yukito sabía que Touya no tenía problema con ello, lo que pasa es que le molestaba el hecho de que el joven Li estuviera pasando mas tiempo con su hermana, ese era el problema pero Touya no lo aceptaría, debía guardar esa coraza de celos y cubrirla con su disque mal carácter.

–¡Hermano ya estoy lista!– Sakura atravesó el campo de visión de su hermano y éste la miró, no sabía como pero ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana hacía que todo el coraje que sentía se fuera, –Recuerda que pasaremos por Tomoyo, después por Eriol y finalmente por Shaoran y Meilin– y al escuchar eso, el aura de Touya volvió a sentirse pesada.

–¿Y por qué tengo que ir por ellos? Que los lleven sus papás, a mi que–

–¡Hermano lo prometiste! - decía Sakura haciendo pucheros.

–¡Arrgghh¡ ¡vamos!– revoleando los ojos decía Touya –¡Monstruo!– mientras sonreía de lado.

 **PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA**

 **POR ACTUALIZAR HASTA HOY**

 *** se cubre la cara ***

 **LO SIENTO. PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ**

 **QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

 **A MI ME A DADO RISA ESCRIBIR ESTE**

 **CAP. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

 **GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS**

 **POR PONER ESTAS HISTORIAS EN SUS FAVORITOS**

 **POR SEGUIRME. ..**

 **ME HACEN FELIZ T.T**

 **EN UNAS HORAS SUBO**

 **CUMOLEAÑOS**

 **n.n**


	20. Chapter 20

**DÍA # 20**

 **Cumples**

Todo estaba listo, la cena preparada, el lugar arreglado, el hermoso y apetitosos pastel que estaba en el centro de la mesa hacia que todo el esfuerzo y esmero que pusieron Touya y Sakura valiera la pena el esperar al festejado su padre Fujikata.

Fujikata siempre estuvo ahí para ellos, así que esperaban que su padre se sorprendiera por este inesperado recibimiento. Todo estaba en silencio en la residencia de los Kinomoto cuando escucharon como abrían la puerta principal.

Fujikata Kinomoto era un excelente Arqueólogo que cuando no estaba en sus viajes de expedición, estaba dando clases en la Universidad. Muchos profesores lo estimaban y que decir de sus alumnos, le tenían un gran aprecio y respeto, pues conocían la vida de éste, enviudó pronto, tenia a dos hijos que logro sacar adelante, hacia el rol de mamá, papá y todo lo referente a las labores del hogar, que poco a poco y con forme sus hijos iban creciendo éstos le ayudaban en lo que podían.

Sakura y Touya admiraban a su padre por todo lo que les había enseñado, nunca sintieron falta de afecto, porque su padre era el ser mas amoroso y comprensivo que había en el mundo.

–¿Pero qué es todo esto? - preguntaba Fujikata entrando al comedor donde vio luces encendidas.

–Bueno el monst… - Touya no termino de decir aquella frase porque Sakura le dio un enorme pisotón al descubrir las intenciones de su hermano al querer llamarle monstruo.

–Te estabamos esperando papá - decía sonriente Sakura.

–Hijos pero son más de las dos de la madrugada, deberían estar durmiendo, mañana tienes que trabajar Touya y tu Sakura tienes clases, no deberían molestarse en esperar mi regreso– contestoc Fujikata conmocionado por la actitud de sus hijos.

–Ay papá, como si no conocieras al monstruo– dijo Touya retirándose rápidamente del lado de Sakura y evitar otro pisotón, –Además mañana yo trabajo por la tarde y Sakura no tendrá clases.

–Y es tu _cumpleaños_ papá, queríamos sorprenderte y ser los primeros en felicitarte y darte tu abrazo– decía Sakura mientras caminaba hacia su padre y lo abrazaba como si no lo hubiera visto en años, aunque en la realidad sólo fueron tres semanas las que Fujikata estuvo en esa expedición –Te extrañamos tanto papá-.

Fujikata sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de su hija, besó su coronilla –Yo también los extrañé y por nada en el mundo pasaría mi _cumpleaños_ lejos de ustedes hijos– contestó mientras abrazaba a Sakura y miraba a su hijo mayor Touya.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños papá! - decían Touya y Sakura al unísono.

 **AHORA SI AL CORRIENTE CON EL RETO**

 **¿PARA QUE ESPERAR MAS?**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI**

 **NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA CON**

 **PRIMER BESO**

 **7u7**

 **LOS QUIERO MIL!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DÍA # 21**

 **PRIMER BESO**

Sakura había imaginado mas de un escenario el cómo y dónde daría su primer beso.

Llevaba unos meses saliendo oficialmente con Shaoran y valla que les había costado ese título de novios. Ya que por alguna razón sea mágica o humana siempre eran interrumpidos cuando ambos se iban a declarar.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no ponía atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que escuchó a su compañera y gran amiga Tomoyo hablarle mientras le pasaba una mano enfrente de sus ojos…

–¡Hoee!–

–Tranquila Sakura, sólo quería decirte que la clase ya termino– sonreía su Tomoyo.

–¡¿Qué?!... Pe….pero… ahhh– suspiro Sakura agachando la cabeza.

–¿Qué es lo que te tiene en las nubes o debería preguntar quién?– decía pícaramente su amiga.

Sakura se puso tan colorada hasta las orejas y desvío la mirada.

–Lo sabía, la razón de tu distracción es por pensar en Li– afirma bien tras tomaba a su amiga de las manos y le dedicaba una sonrisa. –Ahora me dirás que es lo qué pasó con ustedes para tenerte tan distraída –.

Sakura no sabía como comenzar a relatarle a la amatista su inquietud, que mas por una discusión la verdad era un deseo que ella tenía, así que con un poco de vergüenza le comentó a su amiga la verdadera razón de lo que la tenía así. Tomoyo escuchaba con atención a su amiga recreando en su mente los posibles escenarios perfectos y románticos para que sus amigos dieran ese anhelado primer beso, así que cuando Sakura termino de relatarle todas sus posibles probabilidades de que aquello con el ambarino sucediera y entonces fue el turno de Tomoyo de relatarle las increíblemente románticas ideas que se le vinieron a la mente.

Cuando salieron de la escuela Sakura iba más animada y decidida a tener ese beso tan anhelado, pero no contó que ese día tan despejado se volvería gris ya que una tormenta amenazaba con cubrir todo Tomoeda, lamentaba no haber estado prevenida con una sombrilla, ni modo llegaría empapada a casa. Empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de agua, y ella caminaba a su casa, hasta que dejó de sentir las gotas sobre su cabeza, al levantar la mirada descubrió que algo obstaculizaba el paso de éstas, de pronto sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien la tomaba por la cintura y la aferraban con fuerza…

–Para que no te mojes y después te dé un resfriado– decía Shaoran tomando a Sakura por la cintura con un brazo mientras en el otro sostenía la sombrilla, la repego mas a su cuerpo y Sakura puro aspirar ese embriagador olor que emanaba la fragancia que usaba su novio –espero no te moleste, pero yo tampoco quiero pescar un resfriado– decía Shaoran con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakura estaba embobada por la acción que su novio ejecutó, así que solo atino a negar con la cabeza y sonreír. Así caminaron hasta llegar a casa de la castaña. Antes de que Sakura deshiciera el agarre de Shaoran para ir hacia su casa éste soltó la sombrilla y tomó a su novia de la nuca y delicadamente la volteo para quedar cara a cara y así posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sakura no esperaba esa acción pero al sentir los labios de su novio todo en ella se nubló, sentía los labios de su novio tan cálidos y la manera tan tierna que rozaba los de ella, simplemente se dejó llevar por esa sensación que tenia en su estómago, en su mente y sobre todo en su corazón.

Todo alrededor de ellos desapareció, no sentían la lluvia, no les importaba el estar frente a la casa de la esmeralda y que en cualquier momento Touya podía salir o llegar, ese momento para ellos era único y Sakura estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo.

No había duda que el mejor primer beso era el que no se planeaba pero que se daba con la persona correcta. Para Sakura Shaoran era, es y será siempre su persona especial.

 **–(""v"")–**

 **Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS LLENANDO DE**

 **MIEL SUS CORAZONES!**

 **ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES HAYA**

 **SACADO UN SUSPIRO ASÍ COMO A MI**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO**

 **HASTA ACA, ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA**

 **POR SU GRAN APOYO.**

 **MAÑANA NOS VEMOS CON**

 **DECLARACIÓN**


	22. Chapter 22

**DÍA # 22**

 **DECLARACION**

Sakura estaba muy tranquila admirando el detalle que le envío Tomoyo desde Londres, era un hermoso juego de té estilo Luis XV muy fino y delicado.

–Mamá ¿Cómo se te declaró papá?– aquella pregunta tan sorpresiva hizo que Sakura por poco dejara caer la taza que sostenía, pero gracias a sus reflejos evito un destino cruel para la misma.

–¡Hoeee! Li Wen ¡¿quieres matarme de un susto?!– decía Sakura con una mano sosteniendo la taza y la otra en el pecho –Además ¿qué pregunta es esa?– ligeramente sonrojada decía a su hija.

–Lo siento mamá, es solo que tenía curiosidad– decía con una sonrisa la menor de sus hijos

–Bu-bueno, la primera no cuenta como declaración ya que tu padre simplemente me lo gritó – decía nerviosamente la esmeralda.

–¿huh? ¿cómo que te lo gritó?– preguntaba Wen Li hija menor de Sakura y Shaoran, con tan sólo 13 años.

–En en realidad cuando tu padre me dijo que yo le gustaba prácticamente me grito que le gustaba– reía nerviosamente Sakura, así que procedió a contarle a su hija la primera vez que Shaoran le dijo que le gustaba y el como ella había reaccionado ante aquella declaración, sobre todo que ella aun no sabía con exactitud cual era el sentimiento que en ella creía al tener cerca al que ahora podía llamar su esposo y amor de su vida.

–¡Wow! Que manera tan sutil la de papá–

–Pero cuando regresó a Tomoeda no fuimos novios de inmediato, es decir – seguía con aquellos recuerdos Sakura mientras su hija escuchaba atentamente –Salíamos em ocasiones, pero siempre que tu padre iba a hacer la pregunta eramos interrumpidos por alguien o algún suceso mágico, hasta que en medio de una batalla mágica él tenía miedo de que pasara algo, así que armado de valore dijo todo lo que había hecho para protegerme y cuales eras sus verdaderas intenciones, comprendí que tu padre hizo todo aquello porque realmente le importo, y él a mi, así que me lo dijo y recuerdo sus palabras "no importa si tengo que dar mi vida para proteger a mi persona especial, a ti Sakura mi novia"– terminaba de contar Sakura con un suspiro y una sonrisa de enamorada, esa que nunca se borro aun con el paso de los años, pues Shaoran siempre la hacía suspirar y cada día la enamoraba mas.

Ahhh que romántico – decía Wen – Y ¿a qué edad fue eso?–

–Justo tenía tu edad– miraba Sakura a su hija, algo le decía que aquel tema no era simple curiosidad –¿por qué? ¿hay algo que deba saber?– preguntaba

–Bu-bueno en la clase de artes marciales hay un chico que… – Wen fue interrumpida por alguien que llegaba en ese momento…

–¿Un chico qué?– preguntaba Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.

–¡No! ¡No es nada jajajajaja! Me voy a estudiar, por cierto que romántica tu declaración padre– y Wen salio rumbo a su habitación.

–¿Qué tiene Wen?– preguntaba a su esposa.

Sakura sonrio y lo besó en los labios –No lo sé, pero me da la impresión de que pronto tendrás a un "mocoso" seguido en casa – reía la esmeralda llendo al jardín.

 **YEEEEIIIIIII**

 **BUENO PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA**

 **TUVE UN DÍA ALGO COMPLICADO**

 **PERO ESTE DÍA ESTA LISTO**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS**

 **EN UNAS HORAS NOS LEEMOS CON**

 **DUDAS**

 **BESOS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**DÍA # 23**

 **DUDAS**

Sakura estaba en la residencia de Hong Kong, acompañada de sus parlanchinas cuñadas, había paquetes por doquier, cajas grandes, pequeñas, de diferentes marcas las más exclusivas de diseñador, todo con motivo del nuevo miembro y heredero de la dinastía Li, el hijo de Shaoran y Sakura.

Sakura estaba feliz, aunque cansada pues con sus siete meses de embarazo y con las cuñadas que se cargaba, ir de compras era toda una proeza, además Meillin y Tomoyo se habían unido a aquella tarea de buscar ropa y accesorios para el futuro miembro de la familia.

Había ropa por aquí, zapatitos por allá, guantes, gorritos, baberos, mamelucos, peluches, cochecitos, sonajas, móviles, sabanitas, cobijas, un sinfín de accesorios y juguetes para el pequeño, Sakura no podía estar más agradecida con la familia que tenia, las hermanas de Shaoran eran muy consideradas con ella, ni que decir de Tomoyo y Meillin, todo lo que había en esa habitación eran obsequios de parte de todas ellas, Sakura creía que era demasiado incluso se sentía incómoda por tantas atenciones, tanto de las hermanas de Shaoran, sus amigas, la gente del servicio, incluso de los gerentes de las tiendas que en cuanto se enteraban de quien era ella, se desvivían por atenderla como una reina, y para Sakura eso era demasiado.

Todo era alegría, pero a Sakura algo la tenia preocupada y eso eran las dudas que se habían instalado en su cabeza, ¿qué tal si no era una buena mamá?, ¿Y si no cuidaba bien a su bebé? Había incluso escuchado de la famosa "muerte de cuna" y eso la ponía mas nerviosa, que si no podía darle lactancia exclusiva, si engordaba tanto que Shaoran ya no la iba a querer, que ya no iba a dormir igual, incluso que el amor entre pareja se acababa con la llegada de los hijos, miles de dudas inquietaban a Sakura, como debía dormir a su bebé, como bañarlo, como preparar sus primeras comidas, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la señora Ieran su suegra había entrado en la habitación, se acercó a Sakura y le tomo la mejilla, Sakura restó paralizada al ver a su suegra frente a ella incada para estar a su altura...

–Lo harás bien– sonrió Ieran a su nuera, –tienes el mejor ejemplo – decía refiriéndose a Fujikata

Sakura sonrío al recordar a su papá, –Gracias señora Ieran, además también la tendremos a usted– decía aquellas palabras con sinceridad.

Sakura tenia muchas dudas respecto a la nueva etapa en la que estaba por entrar, ser madre, pero haría todo por ser una gran mamá y pasara lo qué pasará todo estaría bien.

 **（＾ω＾）**

 **OK OK OK OK. ... .**

 **YA SE VA A TERMINAR EL MES Y**

 **CON ELLO EL RETO!**

 **ANUMA QUE RÁPIDO HAHAHA**

 **AQUÍ LES DEJO LA PALABRA DEL DÍA**

 **MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS CON**

 **REENCARNACIÓN**

 **BESOS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DÍA # 24**

 **REENCARNACIÓN**

Para Eriol Hiragizawa ser la reencarnación del que fue el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos el Mago Clow, lo ponía en una situación complicada, porque por mas que quisiera ayudar a su amiga Sakura a veces no podía.

El una vez lo dijo, poseía los conocimientos y los recuerdos de la vida de Clow, pero no podía predecir lo que pasaría con exactitud.

Como cuando creyó que entre Sakura y su guardián Yue habría algo mas que un cariño fraternal. Jamas predijo que su elegida y su descendiente terminarían juntos.

Eran esos momentos en los que disfrutaba ser Eriol Hiragizawa, pues el tener tanto conocimiento a veces lo abrumaba y sólo por un instante como en el que estaba en ese momento de dejaría llevar por ser un chico disfrutando de compartir la alegría de sus dos mejores amigos.

–¿En qué tanto piensa joven Hiragizawa?–

–Mi querida Daidouji, te he dicho que no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad entre nosotros, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo– decía Eriol con su enigmática sonrisa.

–Lo siento Eriol, tienes razón, nos conocemos desde niños, bueno en mi caso–

–Lo sé Tomoyo y por esta vez quiero disfrutar como ustedes–

–En ese caso, ¿Te gustaría bailar?– Tomoyo extendió una mano hacia su amigo.

Eriol la miro desconcertado pero sonriente tomó la mano delicada de la amatista –Mi querida Tomoyo, ¿Desde cuándo se invirtieron los papeles? Debería ser yo el caballero que le invite a bailar y no usted mi querida dama– atrajo a Tomoyo a la pista de baile y con una mano tomo su cintura y comenzó a danzar con ella con el sonido del bals que entonaban.

Eriol fue, es y seguirá siendo el chico misterioso pero siempre caballerozo con una sonrisa enigmática que disfrutaba en compañía de sus mejores amigos. Los que creyó que por ser él quien es que nunca iba a encontrar verdadera amistad.

 **LO SIENTO AQUÍ ESTOY!**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **NOS LEEMOS EN UNAS HORAS CON**

 **SACRIFICIO**


	25. Chapter 25

**DÍA # 25**

 **SACRIFICIO**

Para Touya seria un verdadero **_sacrificio_** aquello que le pedía su hermana.

–Y ¿por qué lo tengo que hacer?– preguntaba con cierto deje de molestia Touya.

–Por favor hermano, shaoran y tu son cuñados y…. –

–¡Ese mocoso no es nada mío!– interrumpía su hermano –¡además aún no están casados!– decía.

–¡Ay hermano! ¿Acaso nunca vas a dejar de molestarlo con lo de "mocoso"?, ya están grandes ¿sabes?– decía Sakura ligeramente enojada, –Además tengo que ver a la floristería y a la del banquete el mismo día ¡mismo día¡ así que Shaoran y tú irán con la Florista y Tomoyo y yo a resolver lo del banquete–

–¡Argh! ¿Y por qué no voy yo con Tomoyo?–

–Eto… pu-pues ¡por que no!, así que Shaoran llegará a las 12pm para que estés listo yo me voy que Tomoyo me espera– y así Sakura salió de su casa sin dejar que Touya replicará a sus argumentos.

Touya se sentía frustrado, ¿cómo es posible que él tuviera que acompañar al mocoso a ver las flores para su boda?, además la gente pensaría lo que no, como añoraba que su mejor amigo Yukito o porque no su padre estuvieran ahí para sacarlo de ese nefasto encuentro con el ambarino.

–En buena hora se te ocurrió viajar chico misterioso –

En eso sonó el timbre anunciando a su cuñado. Shaoran saludo educadamente a su cuñado, pero éste solo le dedicaba una mirada mortal.

–Será un largo día– pensó Shaoran

Y así cada uno salió para comenzar un día lleno de sacrificios, pero ambos coincidían que todo era por ver a Sakura feliz.

.

 **PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA**

 **PERO MI PERRITA SE ME DESCALIFICO**

 **Y AUN NO SE RECUPERA**

 **PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL DÍA**

 **MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS CON**

 **CONOCIENDO A LOS PADRES**

 **BESOS!**


	26. Chapter 26

**DÍA # 26**

 **CONOCIENDO A LOS PADRES**

En la escuela secundaria de Tomoeda, los profesores en conjunto con los alumnos hicieron el proyecto de la Semana Conociendo a los padres, donde los padres de los alumnos se presentarían y daban a conocer a lo que se dedicaban y como con ello ayudaban a la sociedad.

Así uno a uno de los padres se distribuyeron en la semana para que todos aportaran su labor.

–Soy Daidouji Sonomi y estoy a cargo de las empresas Daidouji donde combinamos tecnología, sofisticación…. –

–Buenas tardes soy Kinomoto Fujikata y soy Arqueólogo, también doy clases en la Universidad, además que junto con mi equipo de investigación hacemos expediciones para descubrir la historia de diferentes culturas, civilizaciones, como vivían, con ello aportamos a hacer un registro de la historia de nuestro lugar de residencia y sus antepasados–

Uno a uno pasaron lo padres y madres de familia, entre ellos había médicos cirujanos, chefs, bomberos, empresarios, contadores, abogados, etc. Shaoran veía cada a cada uno a todos los padres que estaban ahí, su madre no podía asistir por la distancia y además que sus responsabilidades como líder del clan y dueña de varias corporaciones en Industrias Li, la tenían sumamente ocupada. O eso pensó cuando sintió el aura mágica de su madre y la gran presencia que ella desprendía.

–Buenas tardes, disculpen el retraso– decía Ieran con aquella elegancia que la caracterizaba – Soy Li Ieran– automáticamente todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a su compañero, este al sentir las miradas se sonrojó, pues no esperaba la aparición de su madre en aquella actividad escolar. –Soy la madre de Xiao Lang y dueña de industrias Li– al decir aquello muchos de los padres que estaban presentes abrieron los ojos pues sabían perfectamente que Industrias Li era la mas importante de toda Asia.

Después de las presentaciones hubo un convivio sonde los padres intercambiaban información o prestaban sus servicios mutuamente, Ieran, Fujikata y Sonomi estaban conversando de lo mas atentamente hasta que sus hijos se acercaron a ellos, cuando Ieran vio a Sakura ésta inmediatamente hizo una reverencia pero Ieran tomo desprevenida a Sakura cuando la rodeo con los brazos y beso su mejilla.

Shaoran se puso completamente rojo, Fujikata sonreía como costumbre, Sonomi veía la escena atentamente mientras Tomoyo grababa con su cámara aquella escena que no paso desapercibida para ningún presente.

 **ME QUISE SALIR UN POCO DEL ROL**

 **DE QUE SHAORAN CONOCE A FUJIKATA**

 **Y SAKURA A IERAN Y PUES SALIÓ ESTO….**

 **HAHAHAHA**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE n.n**

 **NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA CON**

 **DISNEY**

 **Yeiiii**

 **BESOS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**DÍA # 27**

 **DISNEY**

Shaoran sorprendió a Sakura con aquel detalle. Para él era poco pues lo único que quería era darle lo mejor del mundo, las mejores cosas, pero siempre con todo el amor que le tenia. Y aquella ocasión no era para menos, pues cumplían cinco años de noviazgo y con el permiso de Fujikata, se la llevó de viaje a maya mas y nada menos que a Disney, en Urayasu prefectura de Chiba cercano al este de Torio.

Sakura estaba de lo más feliz y su sonrisa lo demostraba, a pesar de que ya eran "adultos" ella parecía una pequeña niña con todas las reacciones que tenia, su comportamiento, el brillo en sus ojos y para Shaoran verla así de contenta y feliz era la mejor recompensa y el tenerla a su lado era lo mejor del mundo.

–¡Waaoo! Shaoran a pesar de que llegamos temprano no hemos visto todas las atracciones– decía Sakura emocionada y triste a la vez de pensar que se tenían que ir de aquel mágico lugar.

Shaoran se acercó a su novia y la rodeo con sus brazos de la cintura, a Sakura aquello la puso ligeramente nerviosa y feliz, –Mi Cerezo de verdad ¿crees que vinimos sólo por un día?–

Sakura lo abrazo detrás del cuello y comenzó a acariciar en cabello de su nuca, y lo miro interrogante, –¿Qué quieres decir?–

–Estaremos aquí por una semana entera, preciosa– y dicho esto la beso de lleno en los labios, Sakura recibió los labios de su amado y siguió sus movimientos, poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando y las manos de Shaoran comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Sakura de arriba hacia abajo llegando hasta el inicio de sus glúteos bien formados y definidos, aquello hizo que Sakura emitiera un gemido que encendió de más al ambarino.

–Shaoran– decía Sakura entre beso y beso –Si seguimos así no alcanzaremos a entrar a otra atracción–

Shaoran intensificaba el beso y el abrazo –Por el momento hay una atracción a la que quiero entrar – le decía dejando sus labios y comenzando a besar su cuello y subiendo hasta su oído donde volvió a hablar –Esta en la suit que reserve para nosotros–

Sakura disfrutaba de esos besos y la voz seductora de su novio así que cuando él le dijo aquellas palabras lo tomó de la mano y ambos sonrojados y excitados prendieron viaje al hotel.

El último día que pasaron en Disney ambos se tomaron una foto con sus respectivas orejas del ratón mas famoso del mundo Mickey Mouse.

 **Y TARAAAANNNN!**

 **SI TENÍAN LA DUDA ESTE PAR**

 **SI QUE SE DIVIRTIÓ 7u7r**

 **JAJAJA**

 **QUIEN QUISIERA SER SAKURA UFF**

 **BUENO MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS CON**

 **ARRULLOS-MIMOS**

 **ESTO SE ACABA SEÑORES!**

 **QUEDAN MUY POCOS DÍAS PARA TERMINAR EL MES**

 **DE VERDAD GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS**

 **QUE ME SIGUEN HASTA ACA, LOS AMO MIL**

 **SIGAN ACOMPAÑANDOME!**

 **BESOS!**


	28. Chapter 28

**DÍA # 28**

 **ARRULLOS MIMOS**

Cuando nació el primogénito de la nueva familia Li, todos los miembros de ambas familias estaban de lo más contentos.

Li Xen Zhao, el primogénito del importante matrimonio entre Li Xiao Lang y Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura recordaba como durante su embarazo y antes de éste su esposo, su amado esposo la consentía en todo y la llenaba de **_mimos_**. Sakura estaba muy contenta con las atenciones de toda la familia incluso la de los miembros del clan, que en honor al nacimiento del heredero de los Li organizaron una gran fiesta para darle la bienvenida.

Sakura y Shaoran veían asombrados lo grande de la fiesta, había muchos invitados gente muy importante entre los negocios de los Li y sobre todo de los demás clanes.

Las hermanas de Shaoran traían al pequeño Xen de un lado a otro y él parecía disfrutarlo. Hasta que de pronto el bebé comenzó a llorar desesperadamente anunciando que algo le incomodaba.

Shaoran rápidamente tomo a su pequeño entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo, pero aun así el pequeño no daba tregua a su llanto, Sakura veía aquella escena con ternura, ver a Shaoran en aquella faceta era verdaderamente tierna.

–Amor alguien no está contento con la decoración– decía Shaoran acercándose a su esposa con su hijo en brazos.

–Seguramente se le hace demasiado– respondía Sakura tomando a su hijo en brazos, –Subiré a calmarlo un poco, tal ve tenga sueño– Sakura camino hacia las habitaciones de la mansión.

Había pasado una hora y Sakura no bajaba, así que Shaoran decidió subir para ver si se ofrecía algo a sus dos grandes amores, pero cuando llegó ahí la escena que vio lo lleno de ternura, en la cama Sakura estaba recostada y en el centro de ésta su pequeño Xen jugaba con el adorno del vestido de su madre.

Shaoran tomo a su hijo en brazos, lo lleno de _**mimos**_ y lo _**arrullo**_ hasta que el pequeño quedo dormido. Lo acomodo en su cuna, lo cubrió con su sabanita y se dirigió a donde su esposa descansaba, la arropo y le beso la frente, prometiéndole también llenarla a ella de _**mimos**_.

 **BIEN AQUÍ CONOCIMOS AL PRIMOGENITO DE**

 **ESTOS CASTAÑOS SIII XEN ES MAYOR QUE**

 **WEN SU HERMANITA Y AHÍ NO PARA LA**

 **FAMILIA HAHAHA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

 **NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA CON**

 **REUNIÓN CON AMIGOS**

 **Mañana es un día muy importante para mi**

 **Es mi cumpleaños así que espero poder subir el capítulo temprano. Sino nos leemos en la nochesita**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES PERSONITAS LINDAS**

 **POR SEGUIR CONMIGO EN ESTE RETO**

 **ESTO SE ACABA! PERO SEGUIRÉ SUBIENDO**

 **HISTORIAS DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS**

 **GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO**

 **BESOS!**


	29. Chapter 29

**DIA #29**

 **REUNION CON AMIGOS**

Sakura se estaba preparando para la **_reunión con sus amigos_** de aquel sábado por la noche que se llevaría en casa de la ojiverde.

El motivo Shaoran y ella anunciarían su compromiso ante sus más cercanos amigos.

-Estoy nerviosa- decía Sakura mientras jugaba con el hermoso anillo que lucía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien- decía Shaoran tomando la mano de su prometida y besándola, el rostro de Sakura se tornó color carmín y eso hizo reír a Shaoran.

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar, los primeros fueron Rika y su esposo Yoshiyuki, después Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki,

Sakura sentía extraño que no haya llegado aún Tomoyo conociéndola sería la primera en estar ahí.

Al poco rato llegaron Tomoyo con Eriol y por último Akiho y Kaito. Todos conversaban animadamente recordando viejas anécdotas de la primaria o la secundaria y como con el tiempo y a pesar de que varios tomaron caminos distintos para hacer sus carreras seguían siendo tan cercanos.

Rika era una excelente ama de casa y su esposo aún seguía impartiendo clases en la primaria de Tomoeda, Chiharu estaba terminado su carrera en repostería y Yamazaki trabajaba en un exitoso bufet de abogados donde pronto le darían un puesto importante, Naoko viajaba constantemente para poder crear sus historias, era una escritora fantástica y varias editoriales tenían planeado sacar un libro de su autoría y Tomoyo claramente se dedicó a la moda, siendo su inspiración su amiga de la infancia, Eriol por su parte representaba los negocios de su padre, Akiho y Kaito viajaban en busca de libros por todos los rincones del mundo, querían tener su biblioteca llena de diferentes libros de diferentes culturas, libros que no podían pagar las personas ellos los prestaran en su famosa librería, que permitía el conocimiento a las personas que quisieran saber más.

Sakura y Shaoran no podían estar de lo más contentos, tenían grandes amigos y todos eran muy unidos.

-Bien- dijo Shaoran, -Hagamos un brindis- se levanto de su lugar y alzo su copa -Por los buenos amigos y las verdaderas amistades- sonrió a todos los presentes.

Todos imitaron a Shaoran y alzaron sus copas, pero Tomoyo no pudo reprimir un grito que hizo que todos los presentes la voltearan a ver…

-¿Tomoyo qué pasa?- pregunto Naoko

-¡Kiaaaa tendremos que organizar todo desde ahora!- dijo decidida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- secundó Akiho.

Tomoyo solo señalo al dedo de su mejor amiga y todos miraron a donde ésta apuntaba, quedando absortas al ver la hermosa sortija que lucía Sakura, en solo unos segundos todas las chicas presentes gritaron eufóricamente y se abalanzaron hacia la castaña haciendo mil y una preguntas, felices por ver a los futuros esposos.

Si, no había duda de que Sakura y Shaoran eran muy afortunados con contar con esas personas a las que llamaban amigos.

 **BUENAS MIS QUERIDISIMOS AQUÍ ESTAMOS**

 **CUMPLIENDO EL RETO YEIIII!**

 **YA NOS QUEDAN DOS DIAS (O.O)**

 **ESPERO DE CORAZON QUE LES GUSTE**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS CON**

 **PIZZA**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO LOS**

 **QUIERO MIL**

 **BESOS!**


	30. Chapter 30

**DIA #30**

 **PIZZA**

Aquella seria la mejor de las pijamadas, de eso no habría duda además Tomoyo era una excelente anfitriona.

-¡Chicas! ¿Están emocionadas por la pijamada de hoy? - Exclamaba Meilin eufóricamente mientras ponía una mano en cada una de sus amigas.

-¡Hoeee! ¿Es esta noche? - cuestionaba la castaña un poco sorprendida y apenada.

Tomoyo reía por la actitud tan despistada y adorable de su mejor amiga y prima.

-Hay Kinomoto- decía Meilin mientras sobaba su frente -No cabe duda de que nunca cambiaras-.

-Pues a mi me parece de lo mas adorable el despiste de nuestra querida Sakura-

-¡Hoee no se burlen de mí! En verdad creí que era para el siguiente sábado- decía apenada la castaña.

-Hahaha tranquila, ya aprendimos a quererte así- se burlaba la de ojos rubí, -Bueno entonces ya sabes que es hoy, así que nos vemos en tu casa Daidouji- decía mientras se despedía con un movimiento de mano de sus dos amigas.

Se dieron las 6 de la tarde y pronto las tres amigas se encontraban en la mansión de la amatista. Un personal de la servidumbre las guió hasta la habitación de su anfitriona.

-Bien chicas ahora que estamos solas, hablaremos de nuestros mas oscuros secretos- decía la ojirubí con un deje de picardía.

-Ay Meilin que cosas dices- decía la castaña levemente nerviosa y no es porque en verdad tuviera secretos ni mucho menos oscuros, pero sabia muy bien a donde se iba a centrar aquella conversación.

-Ay ya Kinomoto , de todas tu eres la que mas secretos tienes, o me vas a negar que cuando Shaoran llega de madrugada es porque se quedó leyéndote un cuento para dormir- decía aquello con sorna.

A Sakura se le subieron los colores al rostro tiñéndola de un rojo que fácil seria confundida con una luz de alto en un semáforo.

-Jojojojo- reía la amatista -Tranquila Sakura no nos cuentes si no te sientes cómoda-

-No…no es eso chicas, lo que pasa es que…¡Hoeee! me muero de la pena, Shaoran me aseguro que tu no sabias de sus salidas nocturnas- decía mirando a Meilin con el rostro avergonzado.

-Jajajajajaja ay Sakura por favor, Shaoran será todo lo que quieras, pero no es discreto cuando se trata de ti- decía riendo mientras sus amigas abrían los ojos como platos.

-Meilin acabas de llamarme por mi nombre- decía asombrada Sakura

-Ahora sí, de esta no escapas, nos tendrás que llamar por nuestro nombre a las dos- arremetía Tomoyo con voz autoritaria.

Meilin suspiro, no era que le desagradara llamar a sus amigas por su nombre, pero ella así había crecido, ese era el protocolo, pero al ver a sus amigas con los ojos resplandecientes se dijo que romper una vez mas el protocolo no le hacia daño a nadie -Tienen razón amigas- sonrió al decirles aquello.

Así comenzaron una pijamada llena de anécdotas, mientras recordaban las circunstancias que las había unido, de vez en cuando haciendo sonrojar a Sakura con los comentarios en torno a su noviazgo. Era una noche agradable y así como ellas la noche era joven así que había mucho que hacer en esa pijamada.

-Muy bien chicas es hora de un aperitivo- decía Tomoyo mientras las chicas de la servidumbre entraban a la habitación con una mesita de servicio llena de bebidas, pastelillos y en una charola el platillo principal de esa noche….

-¡ **Pizza**!- gritaron al unísono Sakura y Meilin.

 **¿QUE TAL?**

 **ACÁ** **METÍ A NUESTRA QUERIDISIMA MEILIN QUE EL DÍA DE AYER SE ME PASO INCLUIRLA EN EL TEMA**

 **PERDÓN** *** SE CUBRE LA CARA DE VERGÜENZA ***

 **BIEN QUEDA SOLO UN TEMA Y ESTO SE**

 **¡ACABO!**

 **ASÍ** **QUE MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS CON UN**

 **SONGFIC UUUUU**

 **NO LES DIRÉ DE QUE TRATA, QUE MAR SORPRESA**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE DE** **CORAZÓN**

 **ASÍ** **QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR MAS QUE AGRADECERLES**

 **ME DESPIDO NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA**

 **BESOS!**


	31. Chapter 31

DÍA #31 (SONGFIC)

 _Disfruten con la música de fondo, ya tenia esta idea en mente y la verdad quede muy satisfecha con el resultado, espero les guste tanto como a mi. Con la canción de la fabulosa Pink les dejo esta hermosa obra que la disfruten..._

/rXKC0m5BHl8

 _WHO KNEW?_

 _-Dicen que en la vida solo tendremos 3 amores,,,_

Nos conocimos de una manera diferente, la vida no me sonreía como antes, cuando sentí que todo estaba perdido apareciste tú y me tendiste tu mano, no olvidare ese día tu sonrisa, tu porte, tu mirada ámbar, me atrapaste por completo estudiante extranjero.

 _El 1°_ _que llega en la adolescencia, el que te enseña a querer, te llena de ilusiones y parece un guion de película._

Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, nos acercamos más, me ayudaste a vencer mis miedos, a vivir la realidad, estaba feliz, la luz regresaba a mi vida y con ella venias tú, me prometiste que nunca te alejarías.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, te convertiste en mi amigo, las semanas en meses y mi sonrisa volvió y todo gracias a ti Shaoran, de tu amistad nació mi gran amor, ese amor que me mostró un mundo mejor, donde las lágrimas también podían ser de felicidad, eras mi amigo con el que podía ser yo, el amigo del que me enamore.

 _El 2° te enseña el dolor y te aferras a él aún que sabes que no es para ti, el que hubieras deseado que fuera para siempre, pero te ayudo a madurar._

Juntos descubrimos lo mejor del mundo, descubrimos el amor, la pasión y el deseo, recuerdo cuando me dijiste que me amabas, fui tan feliz, recuerdo tus besos, tus caricias, tus sonrisas, tus palabras al profesarme amor mientras nos besábamos con devoción.

No imagine lo que vendría, los demás me decían que no me ilusionara, que no me enamorara porque el amor es un sueño efímero y así como llega se va, pero yo no lo creía así porque tú me enseñaste a creer en él, te entregue tanto de mí y tu correspondiste a mí, mi amor me prometiste estar a mi lado, que nunca me dejarías.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando te conocí, tu mirada ambarina, tu cabello desordenado, tu sonrisa encantadora, cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba completamente enamorada de ti, en tus brazos fui mujer, nada podría romper mi felicidad y fue entonces que nos unimos en cuerpo y alma, mi amor.

 _El 3°_ _es el que no esperabas que ocurriera, pero que dejas que pase sin crear expectativas, solo eres tú dejando que te sorprenda, es el que cura las heridas y te hace feliz, es el verdadero amor..._

Y ahora, ¿qué hago ahora que no estás? Te fuiste sin despedirte, sin decirme una sola palabra, ¿por qué me hiciste esto?, ¿acaso todos tenían razón al advertirme de ti?, ¡No! Me niego a creer todo lo que me dijeron de ti, sé que volverás, sé que no tardaras...

(toc toc toc)...

\- ¿Estas lista pequeña Sakura? -

-Sí papá-

\- ¿Y el pequeño Hien está listo?-

 _Contigo descubrí los 3 verdaderos amores._

-Si, vamos a casa papá-

 _Nunca te olvidare mi querido Shaoran..._

Y ESTO ES TODO!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES PERSONITAS LINDAS

POR ACOMPAÑARME A LO LARGO DE ESTE RETO

EN ESPECIAL QUIERO AGRADECER A MI QUERIDA Valsmile **POR APOYARME Y ANIMARME A ENTRAR A ESTE RETO GRACIAS HERMOSA.**

TAMBIEN A MIS QUERIDISIMAS isabelweaslygranger Y WonderGrinch

POR SIEMPRE ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE ESTE FIC, GRACIAS NENAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y SUS PALABRAS ME AYUDARON MUCHO A SEGUIR CON ESTE RETO.

Y A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES QUE DEJOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y SIGUIERON ESTE RETO Y AGREGARON A FAVORITOS

MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS...

JAMAS CREÍ QUE ESCRIBIRÍA UN TEMA DIARIO

ESTOY MUY FELIZ,

DE CORAZÓN ESPERO QUE TODO ESTO QUE ESCRIBÍ LES HAYA GUSTADO

MUCHAS GRACIAS BESOS!


End file.
